


to some secret place

by kimmu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Secret Santa, Thor's hair is really pretty, nice-ish Loki?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In spite of the lingering damp from the baths, Thor’s skin threw off an incredible amount of heat...</p>
<p>A part of the <a href="stuckythorki.tumblr.com">Thorki Secret Santa 2015</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	to some secret place

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for fourletterwordsstartingwithl for the Thorki christmas exchange. I started out trying to write some angst and instead, this happened ^^;;

In spite of the lingering damp from the baths, Thor’s skin threw off an incredible amount of heat as Loki settled himself comfortably over the back of his thighs. He reached for the bottle inside the small basket he had carried with them to the furs spread before the fire and uncorked it. The oil smelled faintly of mint, sweet and cool, as Loki allowed it to warm in his hands for a few moments before pooling it in the small of Thor’s back. He smiled as he ran his fingers through the oil and up the curve of Thor’s spine, pressing just hard enough to not tickle, until he reached the base of Thor’s skull. He pressed lightly against the knot of tension still present there before sliding his hands back down, spreading the oil in long, smooth strokes over the golden flesh before him. Thor was quiet, enjoying the attention focused solely upon him, and only occasionally squirmed to lie more comfortably. Loki wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it pleased him that this was a side of Thor rarely seen by anyone else and entrusted only to him.

Once Thor’s body was sufficiently slick, Loki began the work of finding each sore spot of tension still remaining in the muscles of Thor’s shoulders and further downwards. His fingers were deceptive in their strength, far more capable of attacking than their slender length would imply, and soon Loki was massaging resistance from a hard knot located just before the swell of Thor’s buttocks. Loki dug his thumbs into the tender spot hard and was rewarded with a groan from Thor. Loki continued to press hard until the muscles spasmed and relaxed, and he felt Thor’s body sag even further into the furs beneath him as any remaining tension fled from his body.

He gave the spot one last pat before reaching for a cloth from his basket to clean his hands of the oil still clinging to them. Once clean, he tossed the rag to the side and stared down at Thor, now even more lovely in the glow of the fire. Loki leaned forward to run his fingers through the damp strands of Thor’s hair and sighed as his fingers caught in the snarls. Thor made a whiny noise in his throat but didn’t move, and Loki rolled his eyes in response. He returned to his basket, this time withdrawing an ivory comb, and slid himself up higher on Thor’s hips. This left him seated right atop Thor’s ass and he couldn’t stop himself from squirming to gauge Thor’s reaction.

Thor didn’t immediately buck him off, and that left Loki smiling as he started to comb the tangles free from Thor’s hair. He knew from long experience to start from the bottom and work his way towards the scalp. Thor could shrug off wounds that would kill lesser men with no outward sign of discomfort, but he’d always been quick to complain when it came to his hair in private. It would upset the plan Loki had started forming when he’d seen Thor spread out before him like a glorious feast for him alone to put Thor back on edge. When his comb caught in a particularly large knot, he slid it free from Thor’s hair and instead slowly worked the knot loose with his fingers. He repeated the careful process with each snarl he encountered, and soon the comb slipped easily through the length of Thor’s hair. Loki didn’t stop once the knots were all gone, though, because there was pleasure to be found as he combed his fingers through the now almost liquid gold of his brother’s hair and listened to the pleased humming that he was sure Thor didn’t even realize he was making. It made Loki’s cock stir in interest, and he knew it was time to move on.

He gave Thor one last lingering pet before reaching for the leather thong in his basket to drape across Thor’s back for easy access. Now that Thor’s hair was perfectly clean and shining and smooth, came Loki’s secret favorite part of pampering Thor. He divided a small section of hair into three smaller parts along Thor’s temple and expertly created a small braid along and behind Thor’s ear. He finished it with a little bit of magic to keep the braid from falling apart and repeated the process on the other side. Once both small braids were able to meet each other in the middle, Loki combined them into a larger braid and continued down the length of Thor’s hair until it was all neatly contained. The only time Thor ever wore his hair like this was when he was able to spend enough time alone with Loki to allow his brother to properly braid it. This little secret shared between them always helped to soothe the possessive part of him that wanted to leave as many marks on Thor as possible.

He draped the golden braid over Thor’s shoulder and leaned down to press a kiss to the nape of Thor’s neck. “Shall we move on?” Loki felt the muscles in Thor’s back start to shift, and he pressed down on Thor’s shoulders. “I don’t need you to move just yet, brother.”

Loki slid off of his perch on Thor’s backside to retrieve a small pot conveniently tucked away at the bottom his basket of bath supplies. He removed the stopper and resumed his place seated next to Thor. His brother looked beautiful lying before him, and Loki stroked lovingly over the curve of the back of Thor’s thigh. His hand moved higher as Loki drew a fingertip lightly upwards over the seam of Thor’s balls, but didn’t stop to caress them as he knew Thor liked. Instead, he kept going to take two firm handfuls of Thor’s ass and spread them. 

Thor almost squawked in surprise, but Loki hushed him and looked down upon his prize. Thor’s hole was pink and tightly drawn and still damp from the baths. “This may be the prettiest part of you yet,” Loki sighed fondly before kissing it.

“Loki,” Thor grumbled and looked back over his shoulder at Loki, who couldn’t resist licking Thor again before lifting his head and smiling. 

“Yes, Thor?” Loki’s grin was a little tighter than normal as he waited for Thor, afraid he possibly was about to be thrown across the room for his transgression. 

A look of hurt crossed Thor’s face, not at all what Loki intended for once in their interactions. “You could have just asked before...all of this,” He motioned with a hand towards the room and Loki.

“Oh Thor,” Loki gave one last squeeze to the flesh in his hands and spread himself along his brother’s strong back, settling so there was no room between their bodies, arms tucked under Thor’s to caress across his chest. “I love spending this time with you. Caring for you like no one else would ever dare. But,” He lightly thrust against Thor, just enough to for his cock to be felt, “I also want to fuck you.”

“Nothing can ever be simple for you, can it?”

“You know that is not my way.” Loki rubbed over a nipple with the same gentle firmness he’d applied to the rest of Thor’s body and enjoyed the shiver it caused. “I’ll make you feel so good, brother.”

Thor was silent for a long moment, and then Loki felt him relax beneath him. “Do your worst, Loki.”

“Now, now, only the best for our beloved prince.”

Thor snorted indelicately. “I can still change my mind.”

“Just say the word and I shall stop. I promise.”

“Dangerous words coming from you.”

“Always,” Loki slid off of Thor to retrieve his pot of lubricant. He slicked his fingers liberally. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d fucked Thor, but the last time it had happened was at least a few decades prior. He truly loved taking Thor’s cock, but every now and then, he would develop an itch that could only be scratched by being the one doing the claiming. Out of all of the things that he and Thor shared in private, this was the one that gave him the most power to hurt Thor. And he cherished every drop of that power that Thor willingly gave him.

He rubbed over the tight clench of Thor’s hole, spreading the salve over it, before pressing inside. It slid in easily enough that he quickly added a second. Thor grunted slightly at the additional stretch, and so Loki slowed down, fucking Thor on his fingers until he felt the muscle relax even more. He knew he should possibly take it even slower to spare Thor some discomfort, but he couldn’t contain the growing need he felt. His own cock was hard and already leaving sticky wetness against his skin.

“Don’t hold back on my account. I’ve felt worse stings from you before.”

“Rude, Thor. I should slow down.”

“But you won’t, will you?” Thor sounded smug and clenched down on Loki’s fingers.

“Over. Now.”

Thor stretched the length of his golden body before turning to lie on his back. The vision took Loki’s breath away. His brother spread before him, looking easy and willing with his cock drooling against the firm plane of his stomach, his cheeks flushed with desire in a way Thor would only ever look for Loki, had him slicking up his own cock with a rush most certainly not befitting his age. He pressed his cockhead against the wet hole and steadily breached his brother in one smooth motion, not stopping until his balls were pressed tightly against Thor’s ass. The heat and pressure on his cock were enough to keep him still for several moments.

“Loki,” Thor’s voice broke on what sounded like a whine, and Loki felt him start to shift under him. He thrust slowly against Thor, forcing his cock deeper before finally pulling out, only to rock back into him. He tried to set a steady pace, but he felt one of Thor’s feet drag up the back of his calf and urge him onward. Loki pulled out until just the head of his cock was still trapped inside Thor. He grabbed Thor’s hips firmly with both hands and hauled his brother’s bulk towards him, thrusting home at the same time, unerringly hitting Thor’s prostate. Thor’s cock jumped at the sensation and his whole body clenched even more tightly around Loki. He did it again and again until Thor was openly moaning and his cock was openly leaking a steady stream of precome, and only then did he take it in hand to tug along with his thrusts.

All too soon Thor was crying out as he came in thick spurts all over Loki’s hand and his chest. Loki was distantly aware of the rumbling of thunder through the roof, but didn’t get the chance to be smug over Thor’s loss of control because strong, battle roughened hands were digging into his ass and urging him to fuck faster into the loose clutch of Thor’s body. He came with a hiss, spilling deep into Thor with each thrust until he was spent. Loki collapsed onto Thor’s chest, knowing his weight was nothing to Thor and uncaring of the mess of sweat and come they’d made of their freshly cleaned bodies. Thor’s heart beat strong and steady against his chest and right there in that moment, Loki was truly content. He smiled up at Thor and had to sigh. His painstakingly arranged braid had already worked itself free. Several strands stuck to Thor’s face. Loki smoothed one back behind his ear and cupped his brother’s cheek in his hand. 

“I suppose we’ll have to go back into the baths.”


End file.
